futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Second United States Civil War
The "Great American War" was a Civil War which occurred in the United States between 2017 and 2020. It was fought between two sides, The Valiant States (The Union) and the Revolutionist States (Rebellion) Causes For the last decade, America had years of civil unrest between Left Wing and Right Wing ideology. Many working class citizens felt that they had been betrayed from the federal government, as The 44th President Barack H. Obama had implemented policies taking jobs away from America. Some accused him of being a hardcore globalist. Left wingers generally came to his defense, promoting that his policies helped heal racial divisions in America, along with him being the first African American, and also pointing out good sides of his policies, like the Affordable Care Act. However, many Republicans and citizens in general disliked his policies to an extreme extent. However, he still managed to secure two terms during his Presidency. In 2016, it was time for another election for the 45th President. The two front-runners were Democrat Hillary R. Clinton and Republican Donald J. Trump. Many saw Clinton as a political insider, and a continuation of The Obama Administration. Many saw Donald Trump as a populist, as someone who went against the corrupt administration, and proposed new ideas, such as ending corruption, created tons of jobs, and upgrading national security. These positions got Donald Trump elected, sending the Left Wing and Democratic Party into outrage. There where riots all around the country and violence erupted in many cities. After President Trump's Inauguration, he signed many executive orders, ultimately aiming to erase most of President Obama's legacy. Within a few months, many Democratic States denied his power and eventually denied the authority of The Union, going to war with the Federal Government. 2017-2020 The first major battle took place in Raleigh, North Carolina. Revolutionary Troops marched into the city and attacked innocent citizens, blew up buildings, and reeked havoc. Being unprepared for the fight, The US Military lost the battle and the city was captured by rebels, who then gained control of North Carolina. This caused the remaining states of the US to form The Valiant Army, An army consisting of US Military members, and US citizens who volunteered to fight. Many more battles took place in cities such as Seattle, Chicago, and Miami. Another battle was fought in Raleigh with the Valiant Army victorious, handing the city and state as a whole back over to The Union, becoming a Valiant State. On February 14th, 2020, The final battle took place in Washington D.C. The Valiant Army severely overwhelmed The Revolutionists and forced them to surrender, winning the war. By April, all 50 states were submitted back into The Union. The Revolutionists were arrested by The Federal Government, and banished from the country for their horrible war crimes. Post War Effects * The Democratic Party of America soon seized to exist, because of the hatred for them which spread across the nation following the war. * The United States became a largely Conservative nation afterwards. Ideas such as Liberalism and Socialism where widely despised. Category:Civil Wars Category:Outdated Articles Category:USA